doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Hub 5: Zedek's Tomb
Zedek's Tomb is one of the three stops you have to make in Hexen, in Hub 5: Necropolis. You will be beset by centaurs throughout the level, along with a number of slaughtaurs depending on difficulty level. You will be able to assemble the three pieces of the Quietus here if you are the Fighter. Walkthrough Corridor In the first corridor, there are two alcoves on the left and right, both containing centaurs trying to flank you. Down the corridor are a few centaurs. Approaching them will activate a trap, first by moving pillars out of the way, and causing the ceiling to crush what's underneath that section of the corridor. Monsters will never enter this trap, thus you will have to engage then from beyond. Enter the door on the other side, and clear out the two centaurs. On the east wall of the darkened room, pull the switch to open a side passage in the corridor. Note the position of three gray blocks on the west wall. Eastern semi-circle Backtrack to the corridor, and enter the newly opened section. There are up to six centaurs (depending on difficulty) in the main hallway. When you are ready to open the western corridor, head to the middle of the section, and press the switch. This reveals mesh armor, but also opens various doors which release up to 20 centaurs (depending on difficulty) Western semi-circle Again, there are six centaurs in the main hallway, and when you press the switch in the middle, releases twenty centaurs. The switch will also raise a few steps to a porkalator. In the western room, there is a set of three blocks. The east wall has a switch that shows three symbols on these blocks. Remember these symbols for a short time, as they're required to properly enter the tomb. Crushing trap Return to the darkened north room. Once you are past the first pillars, the door behind you will close, and the ceiling will start to descend. On the left, there are the three grey blocks. Approach and use them to rotate them. When the three symbols match You can also use a chaos device to escape the trap. If you do, the north and south doors will automatically open after some time, but you will still need to solve the puzzle or use another chaos device to return to the entrance portal. Zedek Zedek is in the northernmost room. When you enter the room, quickly move to the north of the room. When he is raised and activated, he will be facing away from you, allowing you to get a quick first strike. Once combat starts, try to stay at medium range and ready to dodge his lethal Quietus. Zedek himself uses the Quietus, which is lethal at close range, yet easier than the other two masters, and will frequently move left and right to dodge attacks. When Zedek is defeated, collect the Glaive Seal in the north of the room, and return to the hub. Note: In cooperative netplay, Zedek will have five times as much health. Statistics Any Player Class Zedek's Tomb